End of the Kunai
by here-jus-bcuz
Summary: Lookie looky! What happens when Naruto has to choose between Sasuke or three other friends? You choose what happens next. NEW AUTHOR!


**I was just thinking one day, and this is what happened. I need Ideas!! Help!!**

**End of the kunai**

* * *

He held the kunai to his throat, threatening to kill him. Naruto was confused; he didn't know how they got into this, or how to get out of it. He was to assassinate Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru, or Sasuke would die. Sasuke was his teammate and best friend, Hinata, Shika, and Neji were also his friends, what was he to do?

"Naruto…go back to the village, let him kill me. I'm only me, by letting me go, you can save three others, it's ok." Sasuke managed to choke all that out with the little breath he had. This man had him by the throat with a kunai, on the ground; with dislocate arms, very helpless. Sasuke didn't like feeling this way, but felt as though he could do nothing; he didn't try to fight.

"No, I wont leave you behind! I'll find a way to save all of you!"

"Don't try to be the hero, Naruto! Listen to me!"

"I don't mean to ruin the love fest, but, YOUR BOTH PATHETIC! Make up your mind; are you going to kill the three? Or do I kill Sasuke?" The man looked Naruto dead in the eyes with his masked face and wispy figure. The scene was almost too familiar.

Naruto ran at the man throwing shuriken, just as he dodged the weapons, Naruto suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind their enemy and kicked him hard in the back. The man was a clone, as Naruto took this chance to grab Sasuke, Sasuke was hit in the neck and was temporarily paralyzed

"Oh great! Now we'll have even more fun!" Naruto threw Sasuke over his shoulder as kunai were thrown at him. He was hit in the thigh, arms, and stomach. Out of nowhere, a huge sword came flying at him, along with many, many more shuriken. Naruto was hit, hard. A massive gash on his abdomen, he was losing blood fast.

" Damn you! This isn't fair!" Naruto yelled at the man. _What did we do to deserve this? This guy isn't trying. This would be a lot easier if Sasuke here wasn't paralyzed._

Just then, Naruto noticed Sasuke as bleeding, and has been bleeding._ No wonder he passed out…wait?! He passed out?!_ For once, Naruto was glad an enemy wasn't actually trying.

"God Sasuke, don't you dare die on me! Wait! I got an Idea!" Naruto ran for a tree.

"Hurry up dobe…. and I wont die."

Naruto hid in the trees and caught his breath. Then, he took off to the village hoping this strange man got lost or something. He ran to the Hokage's office and somehow started yelling like he hadn't run 12 miles.

"Granny Tsunade!! The guy! He-he-he! Whoosh! And 'OW!!' _AND_ he threw and he! Clone go –poof- and slam in my stomach and bleeding and blood!!"

"…Okaaay? So, Naruto…?" Tsunade just stared at him oddly while he babbled on, yelling and flailing his arms around. Almost kicking Sasuke five times in the process.

Naruto took a deep breath, and calmly said, "There's this freaky guy that wanted me to kill Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru, or he would kill Sasuke. He probably wasn't trying to fight when I tried to get away, that's how I managed to grab Sasuke and run here. The downfall is, I'm injured pretty badly and Sasuke is temporarily paralyzed. That's how it goes…mmhmm."

"THEN WE'LL NEED TO DO SOMETHING WON'T WE?" she sat at here desk, scribbled something down, and stood on the chair. "We will send our best ninja to kill this assassin. As for you two, we will need to get you to the hospital right away. Naruto, you'll have to carry Sasuke."

"I don't know if I can do that, I've- I mean, we've, been bleeding this whole time. I'm liable to pass out any second no-" He fell flat on his face, on Sasuke.

After a week or so, the assassin was killed; Naruto was better, as was Sasuke. One of Sasuke's side affects was stiffness for a month, but that wasn't a big deal. Naruto, Sasuke, and all the others felt safe now, but of course, they did not know what await them…

* * *

Like I said, ideas are needed and, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! If you didn't, too bad!!! **PLZ COMMENT!!**


End file.
